


Join Me

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: It was a different thrill, not just the reality of her tongue gliding against his, but the notion she easily persuaded him to move and the coolness against his rear as he went down onto the frozen bed.Squall awakens in the Palace of the Ice Goddess herself.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> A re-republish of one of my very first stories completely inspired by HIM's Join Me and my very first (and most likely my favorite) Final Fantasy- the oft-ignored 8. I rewrote this a few months back and is posted on my FF.net account RikkuShinra, and the original is posted under Mousenabber, which you can just really see the progress it has gotten since then. I hope you readers enjoy this and why can I not write anything less than an M?

Warm air crystallizes forming puffs with each exhalation, the swift deterioration from fireside warmth to ice flow numbness jerks Squall awake. He shudders, encountering little kindness in the fur blanket that hangs over him or his leather jacket, the pelt trim turning down with heavy frozen drops. As Squall staggers out of the bed, blanket pooling crossed his boots, he stops in the center of a finely constructed room, hard ice hewed and fashioned into intricate pillars featuring dancing forms and ballerinas.

Without a notion of where he is, Squall turns around the bedroom his training kicking in at a high speed, but his gun blade is nowhere to be found in his sights and he decides against uttering the questions that stampede through his head aloud, he deliberately sets out from the suite, making certain to place his steps light and stable despite the uneasiness that coils underneath. He needs to find his teammates, wherever they were in this frozen palace. If they are here that is, and while Squall does not feel especially close to them, there is security in numbers not to acknowledge the thought of being alone in such a place was unsettling. Especially as Squall notes the scarcity of any and all types of weaponry.

Stepping through the door, Squall tenses at the supernatural atmosphere that settles over him and into his bones. It was welcoming but at the same time; it made his muscles to tense and his mouth to dry. Like a reaper attack, he could sense the icy clutch of death reaching for him, urging him to move just a bit closer. This desire is more comparable to a lover’s plea, even if it leaves him laden with horror.

“Watch out.” Squall jumps, surprising himself more than the heavily draped woman at the bar. She beams a gloriously dazzling smile that haunts him breathless and his heart racing for new reasons. It is nothing like the girlish grin of the besotted Rinoa or even the sly grin that one time he wandered in on a naked Selphie. This is just so vastly different like this ethereal Goddess will relish every inch of his body for eternity. Despite the way it makes the blood flow and pool in his groin, for what she was and the hurt she could give, it would come off as frigid and detached if there were others around. He sought her gaze to the stairs in front of him that led to her welcoming spirit. “Don’t want you to stumble.”

Squall, curious about how he ended up in such a place, but still wary enough of the guardian slowed his descent, eyes scouring the den. They are wholly and completely alone in this crystal palace. “How did I get here?” Shiva presses her lips together in a mope, doe-eyed as Squall fortifies his defenses like always—crossing his arms- and waits for her to answer.

“You were stressed.” He realized that, on the run from the Sorceress Edea, the scheme to assassinate her and having just escaped prison was a strained situation. She strode from behind the counter, the slow clack of her heels snapped his attention to her figure. Dressed in little more than a fat fur coat resembling that of a grey wolf, Shiva held her palm up, millimeters from his cheek. “I forced you here.” Squall tilted his head as she finally touched him. The exceptionally warm hands trailed down his jaw, cradling his head as she started up to the step below him. Her cool steel eyes drifted down, tracing the shape of his lips.

It was a different thrill, not just the reality of her tongue gliding against his, but the notion she easily persuaded him to move and the coolness against his rear as he went down onto the frozen bed. Most defiantly the manner in which he clutched the delicate flesh behind her legs making her straddle him. It did not compare to the moment she drew away frightened at her own reactions. As her warmth disappeared as she scurried off the bed. Reaching for the Guardian Force, he captured her wrist trying to hold her only to swipe at falling drops of miniature ice crystals.

 “Squall! Squall wake up!” A hard life shaking smack on the young commander’s cheek delivered him out of the dream realm and into a world of pain as his leg muscle tightened into a Charlie horse and his face stung for the blow. Irvine walked back as Rinoa’s face appeared. “Are you okay? You hit Zell with an ice spell in your sleep.”

Squall turned looking over at the martial artist and his still icy hair. Gripping his locked-up leg tightly Squall nodded with a grimace. “Yes, fine.” He growled as he twisted out of the bed holding the back of his leg. Irvine stepped out of the way observing the seventeen-year-old limp like that Laguna guy to the bathroom. Irvine ran a hand through his slumber mused hair as Rinoa attempted to melt Zell’s hair without igniting his scalp.

Watching the bathwater rise, Squall reached into his pants, pulling out his wallet. Inside was his Triple Triad Shiva card. The foil sparkled in the dim lighting of the bath. As he twisted the card one way her face shifted, a close-up of her profile when he twisted it the other way, the card drew out to show a full body portrait of her summons.

Join Me. Squall looked up from the card, the room cooled, a translucent layer of ice appearing on every reflective surface. The card fell to the floor as Squall sunk into the bath water. 


End file.
